bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Bill
is the 45th episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis When Bill sneaks out at night with a mysterious duffel bag, the kids hide in his truck to see where he goes. Plot Cricket and Tilly are playing with the junk in their front yard when Bill arrives with two brand new bikes for them and two tickets to the movies. The kids are excited, but Tilly notices that Bill is tired. Cricket chooses to ignore it however and enjoy their new gifts. While using the bathroom in the middle of the night, Cricket sees Bill leaving with a duffel bag, but does not say anything about it. The next morning, Bill buys doughnuts for the kids from "the fancy place downtown" and the kids once again notice that Bill is tired and sleepy. Despite Cricket trying to convince Tilly to just sit back and let Bill do whatever he is doing so that they can enjoy the new things he is buying for them, Tilly coaxes Cricket to help investigate Bill's midnight runs. They sneak into the bed of the truck as Bill drives to a building deep in the city. The kids enter and discover that it is a strange and bland office building full of incredibly glum looking employees who are trying to sell an energy soda called Beef Up over the phone. The kids see that Bill works under a mean and abusive man named Jyle Donelan, a man who drinks his own product and brags about his past of having won "season 14 of the hit 90's competition show, Global Fight Race". The kids confront Bill about his new job and he reveals that he felt ashamed seeing his children playing with the junk in the yard and felt that he has not become a good provider. Out of desperation, he decided to join the sales team of Beef Up Protein Drinks to make ends up. While Cricket admits that he enjoys the new gifts from Bill's new job, he and Tilly convince Bill that he is all they need and that they want him to go back to being a farmer again. However, Jyle reveals that Bill signed a contract stating that he is to work for at his business for a whole year and cannot quit. Bill then resigns himself to his calls. Not wanting to give up, Cricket and Tilly challenge Jyle to a Global Fight Race style competition to free Bill. Jyle counteracts; if he wins Bill will have to work for him for two (later five) years. The racers set their "chariots" (actually just office chairs) and their "steeds" (Bill for Cricket and Tilly and Mark for Jyle) as they race around the office to the mile amusement and indifference to their coworkers. Things seem lost when Jyle uses dirty tactics to trip up Bill, but Cricket quickly grabs a couple of Beef Up soda to use as rockets to propel them to the finish line. The kids tell Bill that they love him more than they love "things" and Tilly gives Cricket the original contract Bill signed for him to eat. However, he swallows a staple and Bill makes a declaration for him to go to the emergency room. Cast *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Wallace Shawn as Jyle *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green, Additional voices *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green, Additional voices Additional voices: Shane Houghton, Roger Craig Smith Video Big City Greens "Night Bill" Promo Big City Greens - The Night Where Bill Works Big City Greens - Reasons For Work| Big City Greens - Let's Race! (1 2) Big City Greens - Let's Race! (2 2) References es:Bill de Noche Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Bill Category:Aired Category:Rough Draft Korea episodes